


Santa's Present

by MoodyMuddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyMuddy/pseuds/MoodyMuddy
Summary: Christmas Eve in Azkaban





	Santa's Present

Rattling his wand across the metal bars in the door to Lestrange's cell he sneered as the dark witch started and turned her head to the door. Only the whites of her eyes were visible in the gloom she was kept in. Unlocking the door he purposefully took his time pulling it open so it grated more on its hinges before stepping into the cell. "Ho ho ho, princess, wait till you see what Santa has in his sack for you", grinning at the dark witch chained to the dank stone walls the guard moved towards her, his hand going to the zip of his trousers, though he only toyed with it for the moment ensuring the witch saw his movements.

"I hear you deserve a gift from Santa this year". Chortling at his own wit the muggle-born stopped and stared as the witch tried to shrink back into the shadows away from him, her mouth open but her whimpers sounding as good as a Christmas carol to him. He liked it best when she was like this, the submissive little bitch he could show exactly who was in power. Stepping forwards he grabbed a fistful of her filthy curls and forced her to her knees. "If Santa likes your thanks for the present, he might give you another one. See how tight you pureblood arseholes really are". 

As those dark eyes widened at his thinly veiled words he drew his hand back and backhanded her so hard the chains were the only thing keeping her upright. " Open your mouth, whore. While Santa is working tonight you cunts are at home". The gleam in his eye as he said the word 'home' was as mocking as his tone was. It was Christmas Eve and instead of spending it with his girl he was forced to be at work looking after death eater fuckers. He was going to make sure he got something out of it and showed Bellatrix fucking Lestrange what a pathetic cunt she was. He remembered ten years ago when she first entered the prison what a feisty little filly she had been. He'd soon knocked that out of her. 

Pulling out his wand as the witch tried to speak he cast a silencing spell on her then used the spell of his own devising to force her mouth open and stay open no matter how much she tried to close it. Backhanding her again for his own pleasure he groaned as he felt his already stiff cock stiffen all the more inside the jeans he wore, the rigid material pressing uncomfortably against him. Fumbling one-handed for his zip he sneered as those eyes followed the movements, only to widen with fear as his cock was standing up proudly, a drop of precum on its tip. Yanking on the curls again he thrust his sick into her mouth and rammed it down her throat. He didn't give a fuck if she choked, he preferred it, loved seeing the panic and knowing it was up to him if she died like that. Grunting and increasing the pace the closer he got to his orgasm he fixed his own green eyes onto hers, blowing mock kisses to her. 

Letting her recoil from him so she started to choke; her eyes bulging and tearing up from her panic, he pulled out of her again. But only to grab her once more and this time force her to her knees over the edge of the cot in her cell. "This is Santa's Christmas present, cunt, only what you deserve after all". Already he had bunched her soiled prison uniform around her waist and was positioning himself to fuck her arse. Shoving his hand against her upper back he pushed his weight against her as he thrust into her, groaning at the tightness of her arse. "So tight, exactly what Santa likes, princess". Ignoring her attempts to struggle he surged his hips forwards, ramming into her again and again until he groaned and his body stiffened while he emptied his cum into her arse. 

Pulling out again after a moment he let her crumple to the floor while he used his wand to clean himself up. Glancing at the witch he pulled his lips back into a leer, "maybe Santa's elves might be along later for their present". He was still laughing as he locked the cell behind him and walked away.


End file.
